Their Thing
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Sam and Dean have a... thing. Which may or may not involve them both touching their dick at the same time. Maybe. Maybe not. Wincest, slash, oneshot complete


**Title: Their Thing**

**Author: .SalazarS**

**Word Count: 1,095**

**Warning(s)/Kink(s): Incest, masturbation, nipple sucking, first time, and ?**

**Character (s) / Pairing (s): Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester **

**Summary: Sam and Dean have a... thing. Which may or may not involve them both touching their dick at the same time. Maybe. Maybe not.**

**A/N: I got this idea from some porn I saw on Tumblr. Enjoy ;)**

**Sam and Dean had this thing**. Neither were really sure how it started, probably with one or both being completely shit faced. But anyways, they had something no other brother, or family member for that matter, should have.

Sam had been thinking these thoughts when Dean came into his room in this cheap motel. For once, they had found a motel with three bedrooms which gave each Winchester some much needed privacy.

"Hey Sammy," Dean plopped down onto the bed beside his younger brother. He took the book out of Sam's hand and marked the place in it before setting it down on the bedside table.

"It's just Sam, Dean." Sam said, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched when Dean said his name like that.

"Sam, Sammy, Samuel, Samantha- It's all just the same." Dean smirked at him before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. He looked over at Sam who's face had gone red. He tugged at the younger males shirt. "Come on dude, get this off."

"Jesus, just give me a second," Sam yanked at his cotton shirt and threw it on the ground. Next, he fumbled with his zipper, trying to get the jeans off and free his already hard dick.

"The name's Dean, but I guess you can call me Jesus." Dean chuckled at his own joke and began getting his pants off too. He could basically feel the eye roll that Sam had just gave him. He tugged the boxers down and off his ankles before looking at Sam, who had just finished dropping his boxers off the side of the bed.

"You're an idiot," Sam rolled his eyes but moved one hand down his body to grip his cock. He tugged at it a few times before using his other hand to tweak a pink nipple.

This was their thing. One would go into the other's room and they'd lay on the bed and jack themselves off. They didn't speak, didn't call out any names, and they never leant a hand to the other. Because than it would be more and neither were ready for that.

The room was full of only the sound of their breath, of Dean's low grunts and Sam's high moans. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed off the walls while the bead creaked from the small thrusting of hips.

"Fuck this," Sam heard Dean grumble to himself. He felt a shift in the bed and was scared for a moment that Dean was leaving, that it had become to weird for his older brother. Instead of a weight getting off the bed though, a wet mouth attached to his nipple.

Sam's hips bucked up and he cried out, "Oh fuck." His nipples were the most sensitive part of his body, Dean had known that from how Sam's breathing and moans increased when he played with them.

"D-Dean," Sam stuttered, his hand and breath speeding up as his older brother nipped at the pink bud. He sucked with all he had and licked continually at the tip. Sam's free hand came up and he tangled it into Dean's hair. He tried to push the male even more towards his nipple, but it was physically impossible.

The mouth that had just been on him was removed and a hand replaced it quickly, flicking and squeezing it. Sam watched with hooded eyes as Dean sucked on his index finger. The finger was removed and Dean climbed on top of Sam and laid down on him. He scooted down the younger one's chest a little and rearranged their two bodies so Sam's right leg was raised slightly, with Dean grinding his dripping cock onto the smooth skin. Dean latched onto the other nipple and treated it with the pleasure the other one had received.

"God Dean, so perfect. So good," Sam's head was thrown back and he was babbling random words. He jerked a little when he felt a finger tease his hole, but ignored it otherwise. He trusted Dean. Dean wouldn't hurt him.

The cock against his leg started grinding more into him and Sam's hand sped up even more, if that was possible. The finger pushed lightly at his entrance and that was it. Sam couldn't take any more sensations. His back rose from off the bed and he let out a long, high pitched moan. His hips jerked as his cock released warm come over both him and Dean.

He watched as Dean pulled back from his nipple and put his head on Sam's chest. He felt Dean's warm breath on his chest increase as the older boy came, his hips thrusting on Sam's leg.

Dean rolled over but stayed close to Sam and threw one of his arms across Sam's chest. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that."

Sam pulled away from him, dislodging his arm from his brother's chest. It was Dean's turn to be afraid that he had took it to far, and that his younger brother didn't want to have anything to do with him ever again.

"Can I do something I've been wanting to do for a long time, since you did?" Sam asked, his voice quiet.

Dean nodded tensely and didn't look at the kid. He was expecting a good left hook to the face.

Lips covered lips and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. It was a short and chaste kiss, like a kiss you would share on a lazy Sunday morning, but it meant the world to both of them. This was their first kiss.

Both boys pulled back with a dopey grin on their face.

"We should totally do that again," Dean said while smiling at the ceiling.

"The kiss or the sex?" Sam asked, using his finger to draw shapeless figures on his brother's chest.

"Mmm," Dean smiled and kissed Sam's nose. "Both."

This was their new "thing."

The End


End file.
